1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for neutralizing, and in particular to a stand-off disrupter apparatus for neutralizing improvised explosive devices.
2. Prior Art
Properly trained and equipped Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) technicians provide the best resource for responding to and neutralizing potential improvised explosive device (IED) threats. Under certain circumstances the availability of EOD forces is extremely limited. Under these conditions the options available to operational commanders, without EOD support, are limited to either 1) mark and by-pass the threat, 2) disrupt with direct fire from a safe distance, or 3) cordon off the area and wait for EOD support. Marking and bypassing the threat (due to urgent operational commitments) leaves the threat for follow-on use or a hazard to others. The use of standard issue weapons to effect direct fire disruption to neutralize improvised explosive device increases the probability of a high order detonation and increases the risk of a severe down range collateral hazard. Finally, establishing a security cordon and waiting for EOD support leaves a static target that potentially is an enemy opportunity target, for instance, by direct action, ambush, indirect fire, and the like.
An additional capability for commanders faced with the unavailability of EOD support to neutralize improvised explosive devices would be useful.